The field of the present invention is card table mounted food and beverage holding apparatus.
Folding tables for playing cards and other games are sized and configured to seat a number of persons around the table and include a smooth planar plane area accessible by each of the players. Such tables generally have four legs which are positionable between a stowage position and an open playing position. Typical card tables include a slotted brace member and a pivotable strut member for supporting each leg in the open position.
Because card games are often of fairly long duration, players often consume food and beverages, or smoke cigarettes, while playing. Because the table playing surface area is fairly limited, the placement of consumables on the table can result in spillage or other damage to the cards and the table.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a holder for supporting food and beverages consumed by players at a card table which is readily accessible to the players but which eliminates the possibility of spillage and other damage. It would be further desirable to provide a food and beverage holder which can be readily removed from the table and transported with a player from one site to another. Relatedly, the food and beverage holder should not interfere in any way with table stowage following card play.